femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Breyers (The Psycho She Met Online)
Miranda Breyers (Charity Shea) was the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, The Psycho She Met Online (alternately titled The Guest She Found Online; airdate April 9, 2017). Backstory Miranda’s backstory revealed that she is the half-sister of main protagonist Karen Hexley; the product of a tryst between Karen’s mother, Nancy Holliston, and Miranda’s unseen father. After Nancy ended the relationship and met Karen’s father, Miranda spent years searching for her birth mother. She called Nancy, who told her that she was vacationing in Mexico and couldn’t meet her. Despite this, Miranda traveled to Mexico and met Nancy in person anyway, who was revealed to be suffering from cancer. The meeting between Miranda and Nancy turned violent when the former demanded answers from the latter. When Nancy stated that she wanted to tell Karen about her first before telling her anything, Miranda (enraged at what she saw as her mother caring more for Karen than her) strangled Nancy to death, and after the murder, she staged the scene of the crime to make it appear that she committed suicide, which Karen believed to be true. Miranda later took a photo of Karen with her husband, Andrew, from the late Nancy’s wallet, and then began her obsessive pursuit for her half-sister. Events Months after perpetrating matricide, Miranda (who worked as a nightclub dancer) was finally able to find Karen when news of Andrew’s car accident was posted online. She then manipulated her way into moving in with Karen; staying at her guesthouse while using her laptop to drive away potential roommates. Miranda's crazed personality began to appear when she antagonized Karen’s best friend, Aubrey, while the trio dined together. She resorted to murder again when she believed that Evander Swanson, a reviewer, was getting close to her secret. Miranda grabbed a rock and bludgeoned Evander to death, and later in the film, she began falling for Tyler, Andrew’s brother. Miranda engaged in a verbal confrontation with Aubrey after the latter found out about the former’s true workplace. When word got out to Karen, she confronted Miranda and threatened to kick her out, which led to Miranda revealing that she and Karen are half-sisters (without revealing the entire truth). Miranda’s attempt to use Karen’s information to move into a new place was the last straw, and Karen cut ties with her completely. After a detective visited Karen and Andrew regarding Evander's disappearance, the protagonists began to learn Miranda’s true personality. Miranda had prevented Andrew from calling Tyler, but he managed to get through a second time to warn him about her. The twisted villainess overheard the conversation and knocked Tyler out with a wine bottle before heading back to Karen’s house. Miranda grabbed a knife and stabbed Andrew (non-fatally) before attacking Karen, who learned that her evil half-sister killed their mother. She revealed everything in a rage to Karen, stating that while she didn’t blame Karen for her terrible life, she felt that their mother considered Karen over her, and also revealed that she was planning to take everything away from her. At that moment, Officer Friedman entered the home and warned Miranda to drop the knife. The villainess silently refused to listen to him and moved towards the officer, who responded by firing two bullets, killing Miranda. Quotes * “It’s not about him, Karen. It’s about you! We’re blood! You should have stuck up for your sister.” (Miranda to Karen after she found Andrew bleeding due to the former stabbing him) * “I wanted you to be different, but you ended up just like Mom!” (Miranda to Karen after she forcibly bashed her head against the wall in a rage) * “No, no, no. No. You need to hear this, Karen. You need to hear what kind of person Mommy was! Hmm? (Karen: “You killed her!”) No; she made me! She made me kill her because I wrote her a letter when I finally found her... and I told her that I forgave her for giving me up, even though I had a horrible life because of it. And I told her that I just wanted to meet her. That’s all I wanted Karen. That’s all I wanted. I just wanted to meet her... and she called me. She called me and said that she had cancer, and that she was going down to Mexico, but that she would see me when she got back. And I said okay; I said okay... but then I couldn’t. I couldn’t because I had waited 27 years. 27 years... so I decided to go down to Mexico, and I was gonna surprise her... and I walked all around until I found her. And I followed her to her hotel room, and when I told her who I was... I thought that she would be happy to see me. You know? I mean, the effort that I went through to find her, but she wasn’t! She was mad that I came to see her when she told me not to, and you know what, Karen? She wouldn’t answer any of my questions! I asked her who my father was, if I had siblings—things that I have a right to know, and she wouldn’t answer my questions! I waited my whole life. I waited my whole life for those answers. She wouldn’t tell me. (Karen: “Why?”) BECAUSE! Because she wanted to wait until you first. She chose you over me... and I was so angry. Karen, I was so mad; I was so angry, it just, you know? It just happened. That photo was the only thing I had to go on. It took me months to find you... but then, Andrew’s accident, and your picture, and your ... I finally found you. It was like the universe had sacrificed Andrew so that I could find you. And then, I saw you were on Vacay N’ Stay, and that was my perfect way in.” (Miranda’s villainous rant to Karen) * “''YOUR MOTHER! Your mother!'' She’s not my mother! She never wanted to BE my mother!” (Miranda’s response to Karen reminding her of Nancy having been their shared biological mother) * “See, I don’t blame you for our mother’s choices, Karen, but you did the same thing. You did the same thing. You shut me out! You don’t '''do that' to family!'' You don’t do that to family. Now you’re gonna know what it’s like to lose everything you care about.” (Miranda as she begins to decide whether to finish off the injured Andrew or kill Karen) * “You should just embrace me, Karen. Nobody’s here.” (Miranda to Karen before trying to stab her to death; also her last words before getting shot to death by Officer Friedman) Gallery Miranda Knife.jpg|Miranda preparing to stab Andrew Miranda Bloody Knife.jpg|Miranda holds Karen at knifepoint during her villainous rant Miranda Breyers.gif Miranda Breyers 2.gif Miranda Breyers 3.gif Miranda Breyers 4.gif Miranda Breyers 5.gif Miranda Breyers 6.gif Miranda Breyers 7.gif Miranda Breyers 8.gif Miranda Breyers 9.gif Miranda Breyers 10.gif Miranda Breyers 11.gif Miranda Breyers 12.gif Miranda Breyers 13.gif Miranda Breyers 14.gif Miranda Breyers 15.gif Miranda Breyers 16.gif Miranda Breyers 17.gif Miranda Breyers 18.gif Miranda Breyers 19.gif Miranda Breyers 20.gif Miranda Breyers 21.gif Miranda Breyers 22.gif Miranda Breyers 23.gif Miranda Breyers 24.gif Miranda Breyers 25.gif Miranda Breyers 26.gif Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot